


(Tr)eat Her Right

by greenbucket



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Other, Platonic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbucket/pseuds/greenbucket
Summary: “You talk, I listen and go down on you.”





	(Tr)eat Her Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/smouldered/160048863551)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The unofficial women’s volleyball house is rarely quiet, and it definitely isn’t right then with half the household downstairs laughing and yelling as they attempt Friday House Dinner Take Three, but April can feel some of her doggedly present frantic-edged exhaustion easing away into relaxation. She’s been wound up all tense with it all week, her shoulders getting tighter and tighter and every minor inconvenience pushing her closer and closer to tears. Now she’s stretched out with March in March’s room, March’s comforter soft beneath her and a cluster of glowing stick-on stars on the ceiling above.

“And I was just feeling super shitty about, like, the grade I got on that last quiz because it’s gonna pull my whole average down, you know?” April carries on, one hand idly patting at March’s hair.

March pauses for air and says soothingly, though still slightly muffled, “Your average is just fine, one quiz isn’t going to wreck it.”

“Jeez, that feels so weird,” April says, because it does feel pretty weird to have someone talking sort of against your vagina.

March’s head pops up between April’s legs. “Good weird? Discovering things about yourself weird?”

“Just weird weird.”

“We’re going to find a kink for you one day, April, I swear. Okay, okay, anyway, you carry on,” March says, settling back in. “You talk, I listen and go down on you.”

“You sure you’re capable of listening?” April asks, and March huffs and gets down to business with a renewed vigour as if to prove herself. April loses her train of thought for a minute or two, arousal filling her brain like a fog as March pulls out all the little tricks she’s learned over the years. She feels hot all over, and she knows she's making sounds, but more importantly April feels finally secure, feels safe and cared for.

April knows that to someone on the outside, what her and March are doing probably seems more than a little strange. They’re not dating, and never have or will; March is somewhere on the spectrum of aromantic, and April loves her more than anything but it’s not like _that_ , there’s no secret painful pining or anything. March is just her favorite person, and their idea of intimacy just doesn’t really match other people’s parameters.

March is pretty willing to blurt her emotions out whenever, and April listens, but April doesn’t find it as easy – having sex puts her at ease, pushes her boundaries down just enough that she can actually put words to her stresses, so it doesn’t bottle up too much. And so sometimes when March notices April isn’t doing so well she gets them time alone, makes sure April is comfortable and then goes down on her for as long as necessary. It’s pretty great, as far as April’s concerned, and if she’s feeling not too horrific there’s the obvious enjoyment in returning the favor. Everybody wins, emotionally and physically.

March slows down her licks and sucks after a bit, giving space for the arousal to wind down enough that April can get her thoughts back together. Her neck has been screaming with tension for so long she feels slightly light headed with the relief of the muscles finally relaxing at least a little, but that doesn’t mean she’s magically stopped having a shitty week. There are a lot more things she knows she needs to get out now there’s the opportunity.

April sighs, pats March’s hair again. Sometimes her mind is still blown by how well they fit, and how lucky they are to have found each other, but she does miss all the years before where their casual sex had just been for fun instead of to all too often ease the soul-destroying stress of senior year. Maybe next weekend there can be some of that, after March gets that paper in and they’ve had the match against Yale. Roadie sex is, unfortunately, April’s hidden kink; March hasn’t figured it out yet.

“Then yesterday in practice, I _know_ I wasn’t at the top of my game, but the way coach was giving me these looks still made me feel so crappy,” April says after a minute. March makes a sympathetic sound and squeezes her knee in comfort then gets back to licking just below her clit, slow and familiar, and April lets herself talk: “You know I hate disappointing her and, like, I get it, but come on…”


End file.
